


With a Lead Pipe in the Library

by Leata



Series: Dark Sam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, F/M, Forest Sex, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Nipple Play, No Lube, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Energy, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Sam can’t handle the prospect of losing Gabriel again, especially because someone else grabbed his attention first.
Relationships: Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Dark Sam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	With a Lead Pipe in the Library

The emotions rushing through Sam at the sight of Gabriel and Rowena emerging from the bookshelves in haphazard dress was overwhelming. His face contorting as he looked over Gabriel’s kissed stained lips and half open shirt, the way Sam had imagined Gabriel looking under him for years. His stomach twisted at the lame excuse the pair offered, clenching his jaw and tilting his head down refusing to look at the hazed brown eyes. Ever since the archangel had returned the two had returned to their awkward stunted dance of teasing jokes and quiet laugher. With the idea of inviting Lucifer into the bunker the only comfort Sam could think of was that at least with Gabriel here he could distract him from his fears. Finding Gabriel already distracting himself and Rowena had relit his hatred for how Sam and Gabriel had left things years ago.

Gabriel’s brown eyes focused as they explained the next horrible plan, his eyes drifting back to Sam watching as the hunter kept avoiding looking at him. Crossing his arms over his chest, holding back a new emotion, feeling a flash of shame for his pleasure seeking actions for the first time. Gabriel watched as Sam’s discomfort grew, having a feeling it wasn’t just the new plan of kidnapping his brother but also what he had caught Gabriel doing. His brown eyes warmed as he attempted to fix his appearance, still unable to catch the human’s eyes he watched Sam retreat into the bunker for ingredients that Rowena would need. Releasing a hot breath of air, he followed after Sam unable to help himself, needing to check on the hunter that had cared for him when he was lost and petitioned for the brothers to help Gabriel with his Kill Bill hit list. 

“You sure you’re okay with this plan kiddo?” Gabriel said once he’d caught up to Sam, cornering him in the hallway just outside one of the storage rooms. 

Sam tensed glaring at the door in front of him, his hand hovering above the doorknob, “Of course not. How could I possibly be okay with it? But it's the only other option.” His voice coming out hard and clipped.

Gabriel nodded slowly watching Sam’s tense drawn up shoulders, pursing his lips, “Look I’m sorry I’m not an option but I’m not gonna drain myself.”

Sam rolled his eyes turning around quickly raising his arms, “Of course not! I never wanted you to die before. That was your reckless idea. Why the hell would I want an instant replay?” Sam shouted out in a rushed clipped tone, his brain only catching up with his harsh burst of frustration. Pulling himself up right and back from Gabriel, trying to distance himself from his own cruel words.

Gabriel leaned back watching the towering man, tilting his head to the side, as he watched Sam struggle with his anger. He didn’t mean to add more agitation to the mortal, “I know that, Sammose. I always mess up.” His voice was soft as he thought about his failed disappearance, “Your shit always works out Sammy, it’ll be fine in the end.” Gabriel looked as Sam swallowed hard, following the motion with his eyes before turning on his heel with a wink. A well practiced smirk lighting up his face, shoving his hands in his black jacket’s pockets as he walked away to pester his little brother.

Sam watched him leave sighing rubbing his hand over his face as he turned back to the storage room. He was a jealous idiot. Gabriel had come to try to comfort him and he’d lashed out without thinking. He was too on edge; he couldn’t deal with the idea of a lost opportunity. Even if he was more of a relationship person, Sam wouldn’t have passed up _reading a book_ with Gabriel. Sam grumbled to himself as he pulled out the potion ingredients for Lucifer’s spiked drink, his mind replaying the fresh image of Gabriel’s tangled hair and open fly. Sam’s traitorous brain pulling the image of the swollen lips and hazy eyes imagining the archangel under him demanding more of Sam. Sam slammed the cabinet door a bit harder than he needed to, the sound snapping the images from his mind. 

He had been polite. He hadn’t wanted to bring up the past when Gabriel showed up bleeding on the floor. Sam didn’t bring up how he felt after finding the archangel’s wings burned into the hotel floor all those years ago when he was pulling stitches from Gabriel’s precious lips. Sam didn’t even bring up how he still had the DVD when he was helping the archangel take his well earned revenge. Sam had wanted to wait until Gabe was adjusted to being back. Sam waited because he understood how hard it was to be normal again after being in Hell for so long, but also how weak and useless Gabriel must feel. Sam let out a low groan knocking his head on the top of the cabinet a few times before resting his head on it. Leaning his body weight on it trying to steady his ragged angry breathing. He let out one more snort of air, swiping the last jar they needed and storming out of the small room, _Fuck waiting._  


* * *

  
Sam didn’t get his chance to be alone with Gabriel, slowly stewing as they trudged through the forest of the apocalypse world. Two days walking to a place they hoped their mother and Jack had gone to, at least with each step he was farther from Lucifer. Sam ran his hand through his hair trailing close behind Castiel and Gabriel reluctantly spying in on their conversation. 

“Although, I did tick off some, uh, bucket list items recently. Got some revenge. Had sex with a 300-year-old redhead. But what’s next for me?” Gabriel seemed thoughtful as his eyes darkened around the wet wooded path, shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t really know.”

Castiel looked back at Sam catching his eye as Gabriel spoke. Castiel and Sam had spent many nights over the years talking about the casualties the Host has suffered. Castiel speaking freely about the fallen members of his celestial family. Castiel shared the recent crisis in Heaven with Sam, the angel speaking passionately about Gabriel rising to help them. Sam, however, hadn’t been convinced returning to Heaven and taking the throne was anything Gabriel would want to do. Castiel was the only one to know how Sam felt about Gabriel. Sam confided in the angel finding the archangel’s younger brother the only one Sam could talk about Gabriel. Castiel had even opened up and shared light memories he remembered of Gabriel when he was young, sharing in Sam’s grief. When Gabriel had returned Castiel was the one Sam went to when he couldn’t hold back his panic and anger, feeling responsible for not having looked harder for not knowing better. He had left Gabriel to suffer alone for so long. 

Sam’s mood darkened further, his hand clenching around the strap of his pack, Castiel looking back to his brother pressing on with his point regarding the dying status of the Host, knowing Sam didn’t want to hear Gabriel wax on about his tryst with Rowena. Sam shook his head, tuning out their conversion trying to focus on looking out for Micheal’s angels. Only turning his attention back when he heard Gabriel’s normally teasing tone turn sour and despondent. 

“And you think I could fix it? Yeesh. I skipped out on Heaven, Castiel. They wouldn’t want me back. As far as they’re concerned, I’m a screw-up.” Gabriel scoffed out, waving an arm in front of him, “Hell, as far as I’m concerned, I’m a screw-up.”

“Well,” Castiel glanced behind him, narrowing his eyes at Sam’s tightening jaw, speaking quickly to Gabriel, “Heaven’s been run into the ground by upstanding angels. Perhaps a screw-up is just the change we need.”

“We’ll be back.” Sam pushed forward, knocking his shoulders with his shocked brother and an understanding Castiel. 

Grabbing Gabriel’s wrist, Sam roughly dragged the stumbling archangel behind him. Sam couldn’t handle it, his jealousy swirling and sitting like a pit in his stomach. His fear of Lucifer and the joy of finding his mother vanishing under the archangel’s dejected tone. Gabriel grunted letting out a huff of annoyance as he let the human drag him away from the others. Glancing back at his brother’s tired face and Dean’s taunting smirk as he turned to Castiel with a joke. 

Sam let the twisted angry pit out, the frustration pouring out in a deep gutted sound, turning on Gabriel the moment they were truly alone, “Stop it!” Sam rounded on the archangel stepping closer to him with clenched fists.

Gabriel back stepped with Sam's angered approach, blinking owlishly up at Sam as the hunter cornered Gabriel against a thick-trunked tree. Gabriel frowned narrowing his eyes at Sam, “Stop what? What’s up with you?!” 

Sam’s jaw jutted out towards Gabriel clenching his fists tighter leaving Gabriel at an arm's length from him. Glaring down at the archangel, “I grieved for you. When you died-" Sam's face twisted at the false statement," When I thought you died do you know how fucking miserable I was? I hated that you died for me, you know that right?” Sam pulled himself higher when Gabriel’s eyes shifted away from him trying to avoid the accusation in Sam’s voice. Sam let out a grunt taking a step closer to Gabriel, Sam causing the archangel's eyes to snap back to Sam. 

Sam's face was nothing but hard lines of barely contained anger, “Do you know how angry I am at myself that I didn’t know you were down there? I should have known that you had something, that you...You…” Sam stumbled his fingers unclenching and clenching out his sides, his hands wanting something else to squeeze, “I waited to talk to you about all the shit that happened, about the mystery spot and playing our roles. About how you **died**.” Sam’s voice got more distant and rough as he trailed off looking away from Gabriel’s cautious searching eyes. Gabriel's lips pressed into a firm line, his eyes searching Sam's pain and anger filled eyes, hanging on his every word. Sam’s jealous heat filled his chest as he looked over the archangel's face, flashes of Gabriel’s lipstick stained cheeks and lips and finger tossed hair filled his mind. Jealousy fueling Sam's low accusing tone, his lips twisted in a snarl, “I waited for you to be ready, to talk about what we were and then you just...you just go and _cross something off your bucket list?!_ ” 

Gabriel said nothing as Sam yelled, letting the human release his thoughts. The archangel hadn’t been unaware of the soft spot he held for Sam, it was the same soft spot that had him trying to break the pattern of death between the brothers before it truly started. Wanting to save Sam from his own brother’s clutches, Gabriel had longed to protect the gentle soul from his family. Gabriel's weakened grace clenching within him as he looked up at Sam's hurt and anger, feeling Sam's words radiating from his soul. Gabriel watched quietly as Sam's shoulders heaved as the human tried to release the soul-deep frustration in short harsh puffs of air. Gabriel had assumed that whatever feelings Sam had held for him, died when the archangel faked his death in the hotel room. The archangel watched Sam, his eyes blinking into a warm liquid brown, a sly smile spreading across his lips, he hadn’t thought Sam was an option anymore. 

“Then stop waiting Sammyboy.” Gabriel’s voice warm like honey as it washed over Sam filling his mind with the husky tone and causing the thread he was desperately hanging on to hold himself back to snap in one swift vicious movement. 

Launching forward, Sam slammed Gabriel's back against the tree. Sam’s fingers wrapping around Gabriel's waist in a bruising grip in an instant. Gabriel grunted with the force of it, a shudder running through his vessel. Gabriel's grace bubbling as the angered soul rushed at him, letting the human's hands dig under his clothes, roughly groping and manhandling his vessel. Sam shoved himself between Gabriel’s legs, pushing them apart roughly. Gabriel let out a soft breath of air, bucking his hips to Sam's, wrapping his smaller legs tightly around Sam’s waist, digging his fingers into Sam’s shoulders dragging the human even closer. Sam’s fingers flexed with desperation, one hand digging into the soft love handles of Gabriel’s sides, delighting in the hiss it pulled from him, the other ripping into Gabriel's hair tugging his head back roughly.

Sam released a moan at Gabriel's glazed half lidded eyes, Sam watching as the archangel licked over his own lips, grinding himself against Sam urging him on. Sam shuddered, bucking his hips and leaning down, claiming Gabriel's mouth with his own. Sam forced his tongue past Gabriel’s moaning lips diving into it, hungrily tasting what Rowena already had. A husky low tone escaping into Gabriel’s mouth as the hunter relished in the lingering taste of chocolate. Gabriel responded with his own groan as Sam took charge of the kiss forcing Gabriel’s head back against the tree. Sam's grip tightening in Gabriel's brown locks, tilting the archangel’s chin back. Sam let out a puff of heated air against Gabriel's lips, grinding the coarse fabric of his jean’s against Gabriel’s spread groin. Sam pressed his hips forward, pinning Gabriel’s hips to the tree with his own, grinding painful arousal into Gabriel. Sam letting the archangel feel the thick line of his cock beneath the old blue jeans. Gabriel shivered into the kiss, losing himself as pain and pleasure shot through his body letting Sam hold him down and rut against him. 

A soft whine escaping Gabriel's lips as Sam took what he wanted, what he needed. Sam scooped and wrapped his tongue around Gabriel's biting and sucking it into his own mouth, his left hand satisfied with the bruises left on the archangel's hip dragging his blunt nails up his side. Gabriel arched moaning openly into Sam's mouth, digging his fingers into Sam's tense biceps as Sam's calloused fingers found Gabriel’s sensitive nipples pinching and twisted them between his short nails. Gabriel whined, his own cock throbbing beneath his too tight jeans at the rough attention. Sam didn't let up, tugging harshly at each nipple smirking as Gabriel released harsh hisses of air against his lips each time Sam let them pop from his between his nails.

Sam’s hand pulled the buds harder, breaking the kiss to take in Gabriel’s haze filled eyes and lax jaw,  
Sam's clenched fingers keeping Gabriel's head where he wanted it against the tree. Gabriel's teeth catching on his swollen lips, his eyes swirling with faded blue grace glazed over with pain spiked pleasure, his cheeks holding a dusting of pink heat. The archangel bit back his moans and heated whines, looking up in a daze of bliss at Sam as the hunter continued to watch Gabriel buck and arch against him, needing more of Sam. Sam's lips twisted into a grin, loving the lost pleasure seeking look in Gabriel's grace filled eyes, grinding hard into Gabriel’s hard thick shaft, the archangel's throaty voice filling the thick air between them cursing Sam for waiting so long. 

“Fuck Gabe,” Sam spoke in a breathy voice out letting the hard red buds pop from his fingers one last time, his hand ripping opening his jeans. Sam's breath coming out in a hiss as he freed his aching cock from the constricting jeans and boxers.

Gabriel nodded as his dimly glowing eyes gazing hungrily at Sam’s thick long cock as Sam pulled it free, desperate for all of Sam. Feeling the rush of his grace, he ripped at his own jeans pulling them down until leaving them hanging off his right leg. 

“Come fuck me then. I want you to split me open on your cock, Sam.” Sam could change his mind, they could die, Gabriel wasn’t going to waste his one chance with Sam on a fucking hand job. He wanted all of Sam, now. His grace throbbing hungrily for the overpowering soul reaching into Sam needing it. Sam’s pupils blew wide, feeling the warm passion sweep deep into him just as Gabriel spit down onto his throbbing shaft wrapping his hand around it and stroking his pulsing cock. Gabriel’s practiced fingers squeezing him roughly pulling a low grunt from Sam. Gabriel's other hand wrapped around Sam’s right hand, freeing it from his hair, sucking three of Sam's long fingers into his mouth, looking up to Sam through his lashes.

Sam let out a harsh breath at the sight of Gabriel’s split lips, angling his thick wet tip at his dry hole. Feeling Gabriel release a muffled hiss around his fingers when Sam pushed his thick bulbous head past Gabriel’s tight unprepared rim, Sam pushed his fingers deeper muffling Gabriel's needy sounds. The archangel shuddered, licking over the distracting fingers, wrapping his legs tighter around Sam. Sam licked his dry lips watching Gabriel’s eyes roll as Sam started to thrust the head of his cock in and out of his rim, sinking deeper into him on each fast thrust. Forcing Gabriel's tight hole to open on his thick cock, Sam thrusted his fingers into his mouth muffling Gabriel's pitched cries. Sam released a low huff of sound as Gabriel's tongue and mouth worked feverishly on his fingers. Sam continued to push deeper into him, his left hand gripping Gabriel's ass, stretching his hole and spreading his cheeks apart for his cock. Digging his fingers into the ample muscle, making Gabriel’s vessel take his girth, stretching him on his cock until finally bottoming out. Gabriel's body shuddered, his grace roaring inside of him feeding off the raging soul. The archangel's eyes shone brighter as his tongue worked over the fingers filling his mouth. Sam shivered, feeling the hungry grace's pull as Gabriel's tight hole clenched and twitched around him. Gabriel's grace burning at the shocks of painful fullness and giving soul, drowning in the feel of Sam. Sam grunted his head hanging forward, enjoying the tightness and warmth of Gabriel’s overfilled hole and begging grace for a moment, licking over Gabriel's neck in a taunting warning. Gabriel let out a very human gasp around Sam's fingers, his vessel curving inward as Sam pulled his hips back, dragging the thick full cock from him only to slam back into him. Gabriel's blue eyes watering at the burn of being fully stuffed with Sam’s cock and the shock of pleasure at the fast deep pull of his cock, and the assault of energy on his grace from Sam's radiating soul. 

Sam didn't hold back his harsh snapping hips setting a bruising pace, the branches shaking on the tree above them with each thrust back into Gabriel. Sam’s fingers pulled from Gabriel’s slack mouth, digging both hands into Gabriel’s spread cheeks, pulling them apart and gripping them tightly to spread his entrance further. Gabriel bit down hard on his lip trying to contain his screams of bliss. Gabriel wrapped his hands tightly around Sam’s shoulders, taking everything Sam gave him, body and soul, the human fully supporting him. Gabriel writhed in his pinned position, arching between Sam’s chest and the shaking trunk of the tree. Gabriel's back scraping against it as Sam drilled into his too tight hole, soft sounds of pleasure escaping his tightly sealed lips at the fast too dry drag and push inside of him. Sam’s fingers left fast healing bruises as he tilted Gabriel’s hips, making the archangel squeeze Sam’s shoulder almost cracking the human bone under his grip. Sam grunted the punishing grip only making him snap his hips faster, chasing his orgasm. Gabriel whined out a moan against Sam’s chest, trying to keep back his screams as Sam’s throbbing head struck his prostate on every thrust, digging his heels into Sam’s back. 

Sam panted aginst his neck he wasn’t going to last much longer as Gabriel’s whimpers and moans against his collar increased, dragging Sam closer and closer to his own orgasm. Sam moved faster, his hips jerking as Gabriel’s warm muscle clenched tight around him. Gabriel clawed at any part of Sam he could reach, his grace filled his tightly clenched eyelids soaring inside of him, cumming untouched and letting out a harsh raspy moaned, _Sam_. Gabriel came with his name on his lips from just his cock, it was more than Sam needed to reach his own climax. Sam’s hips jerking inside of the archangel spilling his load deep within him, the feeling quenching the jealousy that had filled his now satisfied soul. 

Gabriel groaned, going limp back against the tree licking over dry lips, Sam’s arms shifting to wrap around him, panting against him. Gabriel’s mind woke slowly from the fog of his orgasmg, feeling his replenished grace warm and buzzy happily within his vessel. The archangel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck dragging him closer for a heated kiss. Gabriel melted into Sam’s now gentle touch, finding he loved the soft caresses he received from the hunter just as much as the severe pulling. 

Sam refused to part with Gabriel’s lips once they were his once more, even as he felt himself soften and slip from him. "Your grace feels different," Sam hummed trailing kisses over Gabriel's neck. 

Gabriel chuckled his fingers tracing over the tears he had made in Sam's jacket, "Your soul was very giving. You feelin' okay, Sammich? You, uh, filled up my tank." The brown eyes still buzzing with flickers of grace as his vessel healed the newly inflicted bruises and rips, watching Sam for signs of exhaustion.

Sam shook his head smiling lazily, "I'm fine Gabe." His arms wrapping tighter around Gabriel's slipping around his waist. The two staying half naked and entangled in the middle of a monster filled force in an alternate dimension, too wrapped in each other to care. Gabriel's grace buzzed through the air in warning as Sam's soul vibrated with satisfaction at fixing it's mate. Both completely oblivious to the embarrassed fumbling of Castiel stalling an overprotective and questioning Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Come chat with me on Tumblr and get updates @Leatafanfiction


End file.
